


A night of passion

by SmuttyMcSmuttFace (Thenewwriter)



Series: Erotic fics [1]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/SmuttyMcSmuttFace
Summary: David and James have some time to themselves. Gay sex scene and explicit language used you have been warned
Relationships: David Donnelly/James Maguire
Series: Erotic fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005810
Kudos: 8





	A night of passion

James locked the door to the bedroom that the two of them were in Deidre and the rest of the Mallon household were out and this had left James and David alone in the Mallon house a wish they wanted. James had always wanted to feel David in private without the fear of judgment every time he saw him out in public his cock would twitch in his pants as he would get a little excited he wanted to feel David wrapped around him where James could feel him across his naked body and now he had him where he wanted him.

James eyed down towards David's trousers wanting to feel the cock that hid behind the zip of David's trousers reaches down towards David's trousers his right hand fumbling on the zip on his jeans he slowly unzips the jeans and placed a hand slowly on David boxers given a small delicate squeeze on Davids ever harder cock leaning slowly into Davids's lips as his right hand went exploring inside David's trousers.

David leaned towards James as he felt James' hand squeeze the building cock within his boxers. David slowly copied James actions and went to slowly touch James' cock with his fingers he slowly unbuttoned James boxers as he kissed him slowly. Davids cock reached out for James stiff as a board and found its pair David placed his hand over the both of them and slowly stroked up and down while kissing James softly wrapping his tongue around James' tongue.

James couldn't help but moan as he felt his bulging stiff cock touching the skin of David's dick as David used one of his hands to stroke both of these dicks at the same time David pressed forward and wished to press his lips more upon James' lips his tongue exploiting James mouth as he had his eyes shut. When they had finished their kissing James looked down at David's delicious cock just standing upright pointing towards him he desperately wanted a taste of it. "David can I?" he looked down and licked his lips wanting a taste David placed a hand on James' hair as he slowly moved closer and closer until his lips brushed over David's throbbing cock until he pressed his lips over the tip of the dick and slowly swallowed it whole until James was able to wrap his tongue around it. He slowly tasted it savoring the taste it tasted amazing just how James figured it would taste.

David could only moan as James was slowly tasting and sucking David's dick. James loved the taste of Davids's cock as he slowly moved up and down on it Davids hands slowly placing themselves in the curls of James' hair as he was enjoying his meal for tonight.David let out a soft sigh never before had he enjoyed his cock being enjoyed by another fella James eyes looked up to see a sighing David with his eyes closed enjoying the pleasure James was giving him.David moaned as james was slowly bringing david to edge whatever james was doing was working. James swallowed davids girthy cock as his cum exploded into james mouth. James was satisfied with his meal as he licked the end of davids throbbing cock to enjoy the creamy seconds that was dripping out of it.

David looked to see james licking the end of his cock he smiled as james enjoyed his meal he knew later today James would want seconds.


End file.
